


The Winner Takes It All

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	The Winner Takes It All




End file.
